1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a faucet, and more particularly to a faucet that includes a discharge spout, which serves as a valve lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotary knob or a rotary lever is provided on a faucet for controlling supply or flow rate of water. Such a faucet has a disadvantage in that the user needs to rotate the knob or the lever in order to stop flow of water from the faucet after washing the hands of the user. When the user contacts and rotates the knob or the lever, his/her hands may become contaminated by dirt or bacteria on the knob or the lever.